OS Échos de tempête (Stranger)
by La Chapeliere
Summary: La vie de Christine Palmer est diablement compliquée depuis que Stephen Strange a fait son grand retour, et bien qu’elle endure le stress et la pression sans rien dire, il y a toujours un moment où tout finit par éclater comme un ballon. Et il ne suffit que d’une fois pour que ça dégénère, que tout s’enflamme, et pour que les échos des tempêtes passées se transforment en ouragans.


**Les gens là j'ai carrément serré, ce One Shot mais genre 8800 mots, c'est le plus long texte que j'ai jamais écrit, c'est carrément le décès xD donc à tous les cœurs sensibles, si vous ne supportez pas les OS de la dépression FUYEZ VITE, parce que là c'est un concentré de drama auquel vous ne survivrez pas du tout xD**

Christine en avait marre.

Elle n'en avait pas marre de son métier ou de sa solitude quasi constante, non, elle en avait marre de Strange et de ses loufoqueries magiques auxquelles elle ne comprenait rien du tout et auxquelles elle se retrouvait mêlée du jour au lendemain parfois sans rien avoir demandé.

Dire que Strange était agaçant serait un euphémisme, elle l'avait toujours trouvé horriblement énervant et agaçant, et aussi terriblement attirant, mais depuis qu'il s'était reconverti en mage mystique d'elle ne savait quelle secte népalaise étrange, tout avait comme qui dirait empiré. Alors certes il avait beaucoup changé, il était moins égoïste, plus humain, il avait appris à ensevelir son ego au profit d'excuses constantes pour tout ce qu'il avait fait de mal auparavant et dont il se rendait seulement compte maintenant de la gravité et des dégâts que cela avait causé chez les gens de son entourage.

Mais avec ces changements peu négligeables dans sa vie, son arrogance était toujours plus ou moins intacte, et bon sang lui qui autrefois refusait l'aide de qui que ce soit pour tout ce qu'il devait accomplir parce qu'il se sentait supérieur ne faisait désormais que se reposer sur les gens qu'il connaissait, sûrement dans l'espoir de leur montrer qu'il tenait à eux ou qu'ils lui étaient utiles. Surtout qu'en plus de son changement radical de caractère, il avait complètement changé de style, il portait des vêtements étranges et s'était fait une nouvelle coupe de cheveux pour accompagner sa petite barbe parfaitement taillée.

Et bon sang, qu'est ce qu'elle le trouvait sexy.

Leur relation était compliquée, enfin, elle l'avait toujours été, mais elle l'était encore plus maintenant. Alors oui, Christine mourrait parfois d'envie de se réfugier dans ses bras ou bien de se réveiller à ses côtés le matin, de plaisanter avec lui, essentiellement quand elle était seule chez elle d'ailleurs, elle se soupçonnait d'être en cruel manque d'affection et de relation durable, mais d'un autre coté il avait dit des choses dures et violentes qui l'avaient profondément blessé, et même s'il s'était excuser un nombre incalculable de fois, chaque fois qu'elle le voyait elle y repensait et prenait ses distances. C'était plus fort qu'elle, et sensiblement la meilleure chose à faire.

Elle n'était pas aveugle, elle voyait bien qu'il s'en voulait pour ça, qu'il était prêt à tout pour qu'elle le pardonne. Il lui avait dit qu'il voulait qu'elle reste avec lui, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il était choqué à ce moment là, certes, parce que son mentor venait de mourir sous ses yeux après avoir fait une chute vertigineuse de plusieurs centaines de mètres, mais il avait été aussi profondément sincère, ce qui ne lui avait clairement pas échappé. Et il pleurait. C'était dingue, Stephen Strange était un emmerdeur de première mais bon sang parfois il avait des réactions tellement humaines, tellement imprévisibles que cela la touchait au plus profond de son âme et la laisser complètement démunie. Que dire, que faire ? Et elle avait simplement promis d'y réfléchir.

La chose étant qu'elle y réfléchissait beaucoup trop. Surtout dans son propre intérêt, parce qu'elle voulait sincèrement qu'ils recommencent, lui donner une seconde chance pour repartir à zéro, mais elle voulait être sûre que cela ne se termine pas comme la première fois, parce qu'elle avait fait la terrible erreur de tomber amoureuse de lui et que cela l'avait détruite autant physiquement que psychologiquement, et remonter la pente avait été vraiment dur. Et si jamais cela venait à récidiver, elle savait qu'elle ne s'en relèverait pas, parce qu'elle était fragile maintenant, et il lui suffirait de peu pour retomber dans ses filets. Mais elle n'était pas psychologiquement prête à faire face à nouveau à Stephen Strange dans toute sa splendeur. Pas encore.

Pour l'instant du moins, il semblait la considérer comme son infirmière personnelle puisqu'il se permettait de débarquer chez elle à n'importe quelle heure dans des états catastrophiques pour bénéficier de ses soins. Et ça, c'était vraiment, vraiment agaçant. Mais bon, on ne changeait pas Stephen Strange, et il était vraisemblable que cela continu encore un long bout de temps.

 **-Stephen-Christine-**

Christine sursauta brusquement.

Était-ce elle ou quelque chose venait de tomber bruyamment dans sa salle de bain ?

Soudainement inquiète elle se recula de son plan de travail, lâchant des yeux ses casseroles encore vides pour inspecter du regard son appartement plongé dans la pénombre. L'endroit était vaste, son salon et sa cuisine ne formant qu'une pièce et prenant la majorité des mètres carré de son habitation.

Bon sang elle détestait cela, il était tard, il faisait déjà nuit et elle était crevée de sa journée de travail aux urgences, et en plus il fallait que pendant qu'elle préparait son repas des choses étranges se produisent de sa salle de bain.

Le silence était de marbre, du moins il le demeura jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un bruyant fracas provenant toujours de la même pièce. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Devait-elle aller voir ? Ce ne pouvait tout de même pas être un cambrioler ou une chose de ce genre, la fenêtre était minuscule, même un un enfant ne pourrait pas passer. Peut être un animal ? Elle habitait au sixième étage, c'était peu probable. À moins qu'un pigeon soit entré sans crier garde. Un très gros pigeon. Un pigeon obèse.

Le bruit se réitéra une troisième fois, plus fort et plus proche, et Christine sentit un frisson parcourir son échine, ses paumes devenant aussi moite que son cuir chevelu. Elle fit quelque pas en arrière, scrutant la pénombre, comme tentant de passer l'endroit aux rayons X, avant de brutalement se jeter sur l'interrupteur mural pour éclairer la pièce. L'endroit fut inonder de lumière en une fraction de seconde.

Elle eut à peine le temps de s'écarter de la cloison que la porte de sa salle de bain explosa littéralement contre le mur du couloir, seulement à quelques mètres d'elle, pour laisser apparaître un éclair rouge affolé virevoltant dans tous les sens et toutes les directions, semblable à une gigantesque cape écarlate. Christine cria, par réflexe peut être, et la cape, qui semblait ne pas l'avoir encore repéré, se jeta sur elle, l'enveloppant de son épais tissus, pour la tirer par les bras et les cheveux. Christine se débattit de toutes ses forces et tomba sur les fesses, terrifiée.

Une seconde plus tard un corps titubant s'écrasa à son tour contre le mur et poussa un gémissement douloureux.

Stephen Strange venait de débarquer à l'improviste dans son appartement à presque dix heure du soir, au bord de la mort, dans un sale état, son sang gâchant le moindre millimètre de chaque surface qu'il touchait. Et Christine sentit qu'elle allait encore passer une très mauvaise soirée

 **-Stephen-Christine-**

« Oh mon dieu Stephen ! »

Christine avait à peine eut le temps de se débarrasser de ce tas de chiffon flottant rouge vif, de tomber sur son arrière train déjà rudement mis à l'épreuve durant sa journée de travail en traumatologie, que la couverture magique revenait à la charge et se jetait cette fois ci sur Stephen pour le soutenir et le tirer vers la jeune femme, qui, abasourdie et tétanisée, n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, le regard écartelé fixé droit sur son corps.

 _Oh Bordel..._

« Chri...stine.. »

D'un geste faible et quasi désespéré, le sorcier dégagea sa tunique et dévoila sa poitrine, mutilée, inondée de sang, avant de pointer son cœur pour montrer que le problème était là. Vu son expression cadavérique, le message était équivoque : il allait mourir. Et comme pour accompagner cette certitude, Son souffle erratique se brisa dans sa gorge et il tomba soudainement au sol, inerte, plus blanc qu'il vieux chiffon.

Christine bondit presque au plafond, tout globule rouge désertant sa mine déconfite, et se précipita sur l'ancien chirurgien, tâtant maladroitement son pouls absent pour faire un rapide récapitulatif de la situation. Ni une ni deux elle dominait Stephen de toute sa hauteur, retroussait ses manches, et les mains à plat contre son torse commençait un tonique massage cardiaque, mâchoires serrées, son propre cœur durement mis à l'épreuve à son tour face à ce spectacle ahurissant. Une chose était sûre, son esprit était complètement dans le brouillard, le néant absolu, une seule chose comptait : faire redémarrer ce foutu cœur.

Et c'est qu'il lui donnait du fil à retordre ce satané organe. Les minutes s'écoulaient à une vitesse alarmante et Christine mettait toute son énergie dans son mouvement, alternant le massage avec un bouche à bouche quasi désespéré sans que rien ne se passe, et elle commençait vraiment à avoir peur. Surtout qu'elle avait déjà passé sa journée à courir partout dans l'hôpital, et que ses muscles endoloris lui hurlaient s'arrêter, brûlants et déchirés de douleur. Autour d'elle la cape magique s'agitait, essayait d'aider Christine comme elle le pouvait tandis que la jeune femme se démenait avec Stephen. Mais son cœur ne battait pas, et elle, elle se mettait à trembler de plus en plus, le fragile équilibre de sa santé mentale prêt à se rompre d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Allez Stephen...réveille toi... »

Mais les supplications désespérées de Christine n'y changèrent rien, et elle commença lentement mais sûrement à paniquer. Oh que oui, la panique s'insinue dans chacune de ses neurones déconnectées pour faire brailler le signal d'urgence.

« Stephen ! Non non non, debout ! Allez ! »

Ses muscles de ses paumes à ses cervicales commençaient à lui faire rudement mal, et les secondes s'égrainaient toujours aussi vite, bien que la jeune femme avait l'impression que tout cela arrivait au ralentit, comme dans un rêve.

« Stephen si tu ne te réveille pas dans cinq secondes je jure que...je vais voler les clés de ton appartement... je découperai ta cape magique en serviettes...»

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Fort. Trop fort.

« Allez... »

Et brusquement le corps inanimé se voûta sous ses bras et le cœur du sorcier repartit au quart de tour, une gémissement guttural remontant du fond de sa gorge et l'oxygène s'engouffrant par bouffées saccadées dans ses poumons. Christine crut bien qu'elle allait lui sauter à la gorge, ou tout simplement s'évanouir, tant ses nerfs étaient au bord de l'implosion, malgré son soulagement profond. Il avait enfin reprit connaissance.

 **-Stephen-Christine-**

Dans l'appartement vide, le silence seul était troublé par les frottements de tissus que produisait la blouse bleue de médecin urgentiste de Christine alors qu'avec concentration elle manipulait ses outils.

Devant elle, allongé de travers sur le sofa du salon, Stephen Strange avait repris connaissance depuis déjà de longues minutes et attendait en silence, pendant que la jeune femme refermait ses plaies désinfectées avec son fil et ses aiguilles sans dire un mot. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, à la limite de la fusion, ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux anormalement gonflés et luisants et ses épaules courbées. Elle ressemblait à une damnée attendant son châtiment.

La situation était quand même très ironique. Elle avait ressentit une peur monstrueuse qui lui avait littéralement troué l'âme seulement un quart d'heure auparavant et maintenant elle se retrouvait dans le silence le plus absolu penchée sur Stephen Strange à soigner ses blessures pour la énième fois, son manteau magique flottant paresseusement dans son dos à proximité de la fenêtre. Elle réprima un fou rire hautement nerveux et ravala son hurlement psychologique. Mieux valait qu'elle ne cherche pas à comprendre.

Stephen, lui, sans oser prononcer le moindre mot, observait de ses yeux bleus fatigués les expressions faciales de Christine, les décryptant, les analysant, ignorant la désagréable douleur qui brûlait son abdomen alors qu'on le recousait. Il avait toujours eu une mémoire impressionnante, d'avantage que photographique elle saisissait parfois des éléments précis qu'elle stockait et qui servait de repères à l'ancien chirurgien dans la vie de tous les jours. En plus de sa merveilleuse capacité d'analyse, bien sûr.

Cela le conduisait donc inévitablement à cette conclusion alors qu'il observait Christine faire : quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils avaient été amants dans le passé, plutôt longtemps d'ailleurs, et elle avait été, il en était presque certain, la seule relation durable de Stephen qui avait tenu le coup plus de deux semaines. Cela était en partie dût au fait qu'ils échangeaient assez peu, enfin, tout tournait toujours autour de lui, et Christine était si patiente et calme que contrairement aux autres femmes elle ne s'énervait pas pour un oui ou pour non quand au fait qu'il lui accordait de l'importance. Et Stephen aimait cela. Il avait l'impression d'être libre mais en même temps d'avoir obtenu quelque chose de nouveau, il avait l'impression de compléter le puzzle avec la pièce manquante, il pensait qu'ils s'amusaient tous les deux et qu'il avait enfin réussi le challenge que tout le monde le pensait incapable de relever.

Le fait était que Christine était inévitablement tombée amoureuse de lui et que Stephen s'était trop attaché, tellement attaché qu'il s'était senti changer et que cela lui était devenu insupportable. Ils avaient eu des tempêtes, voir même des ouragans, de nombreuses fois les cris avaient fusé, ils s'étaient déchiré, et puis ils s'étaient réconciliés, et ça avait recommencé jusqu'au calme plat le plus absolu. Et en fin de compte tout avait difficilement cessé. Oh bien sûr il avait toujours ignoré ce creux dans sa poitrine qui s'était creusé à la suite de tout cela, il s'était concentré sur ce qui importait vraiment, c'est à dire sa carrière, et avait laissé ça de côté.

Et c'était pour cela qu'il était à même d'assurer que quelque chose chez Christine, tout de suite alors qu'elle refermait ses plaies, n'allait pas du tout.

Parce qu'il avait eu un millier de fois l'occasion de l'observer, dans toutes situations et occasions, en face, à la dérobée, du coin de l'œil. Mille fois son regard avait glissé sur sa silhouette, de mille façons différentes.

Il l'avait vu rire, s'énerver, pleurer, s'inquiéter, il l'avait vu dans ses périodes les plus étranges, dans la maladie et l'insubordination aussi parfois, il l'avait vu hurler contre lui, d'avantage atteinte qu'en colère, blessée, agacée, touchée, humaine. Il lui était arrivé de l'observer dormir parfois, juste parce qu'il aimait savoir qu'il avait réussi à l'avoir elle, d'avantage qu'un trophée elle était sa victoire sur le jugement du monde. Et il avait eu un millier de fois l'occasion d'apprendre par cœur chacune de ses expressions, de ses mimiques, de ses moues et de ses tics, il avait put encore et encore inscrire dans sa mémoire sa façon de retrousser les lèvres quand elle sourit, ses différentes façons de froncer les sourcils selon son humeur, les différents endroits dans ses joues claires où se creusaient ses fossettes lorsqu'elle riait, la cadence à laquelle elle clignait des paupières, l'imperceptible tremblement de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle était nerveuse ou mal à l'aise.

Tout.

Et plus encore, plus que tout ce qui lui était physiquement propre, il avait su, à défaut de savoir décrypter ses émotions aussi bien qu'il l'aurait voulu, guetter la tempête dans son regard.

Et à cet instant précis, tandis qu'il voyait son visage se tordre en un rictus presque suppliant, ses sourcils contorsionnés à mi chemin entre la concentration et le désespoir, son regard perçant aussi vague qu'un nuage de vapeur d'eau, il sentait contre sa poitrine la froideur de ses mains effleurer puis bousculer sa peau, son aiguille s'enfoncer irrégulièrement dans ses pores, ses ongles pourtant ras le griffant parfois. Et il était facile de deviner dans son regard vide qu'elle tentait par tous les moyens de se maîtriser, sa concentration extrême dirigée sur le tremblement à demi controlé de ses mains et de ses gestes pour ne pas le blesser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il n'avait aucune foutue idée de ce qui était arrivé exactement, de combien de temps son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, de combien de temps il était mort, de combien de temps elle avait dû se démener pour le ramener. Une seule chose était sûre, il connaissait ce visage mieux qu'il ne connaissait le sien, et Christine, sur le point de tout laisser éclater, était plus bouleversée qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant. Et ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

Et elle sentit qu'il avait compris. Elle le sentit comme elle sentait et connaissait ce regard analytique fixe et implacable aussi clair de glace qui la sondait depuis quelques minutes, elle sentait son visage fourmiller du contact fantôme des yeux de Stephen avec sa peau, et cela ne fit qu'accroître son incapacité à garder son calme. Ses mains tremblèrent d'avantage, trop pour que Christine puisse les maîtriser, et ses yeux menaçaient de se liquéfier et de se mettre à couler sans interruption d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais même de ses gestes brouillons elle continuait de recoudre Stephen, elle avait presque terminé, il ne lui fallait que quelques secondes encore de maîtrise de soi avant qu'il ne parte et elle pourrait s'écrouler au sol et pleurer de tout son saoul, loin des regards, loin du répit. Oui, c'était cela. Juste quelques secondes. Après tout, elle était médecin, elle pouvait bien faire ça.

Son aiguille s'enfonça une première fois de travers dans la peau du sorcier. Il se mordit la langue mais ne fit toujours aucun bruit, de peur de faire une gaffe, une remarque mal venue. Elle avait déjà prit la patience de le sauver et de le ramener dans le monde des vivants, elle avait eu sa dose d'aventure pour la soirée. Il préférait attendre qu'elle termine. Mais là où d'habitude cela ne lui aurait prit qu'une seconde pour terminer de refermer cette plaie de malheur, elle s'éternisa, semblant ne pas réussir à le piquer au bon endroit. Et une seconde fois l'aiguille transperça la peau de Stephen, doucement, puis piqua son muscle avant de ressortir abruptement de son épiderme et de s'y renfoncer plus profondément une troisième fois. Une perle d'hémoglobine gonfla au départ de l'épine. Il tressaillit, grimaçant.

« Christine ton aiguille n'est pas vraiment au bon endroit.. . » murmura-il, avec le ton le plus doux possible.

Mais rien, le désert, ce fut comme si elle n'entendait pas. Comme si elle était loin en dehors de son corps, tellement concentrée qu'elle en oubliait tout ce qui l'entourait.

« Christine... »

Peut être que tout au fond de lui Stephen s'inquiéta de ne pas la voir réagir. L'entendait-elle seulement ? Pourtant ils étaient côtes à côtes, elle aurait dut. Elle l'entendait. alors la question pertinente était : pourquoi ne réagissait-elle pas ? Un des grands mystères de l'humanité, très sûrement...

Baissant le regard sur le visage soudain blême et les mains tremblantes de la jeune femme alors qu'elle tentait toujours vainement de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé, il redressa légèrement la tête et dégagea son bras, qui jusque là était étroitement serré entre son corps et le canapé, afin de faire cesser cette séance de soin qui tournait à la scarification. Il avait déjà assez mal. Et elle aussi.

C'est seulement lorsque Christine sentit la grande main de Stephen envelopper la sienne, chaude et froide à la fois, qu'elle réussi à se reconnecter à la réalité. La boule grossissante qui écrasait sa trachée lui remonta presque jusqu'à la glotte avant de crouler dans sa poitrine et la jeune médecin se sentit obligée de couper sa respiration pour garder son calme. Elle transpirait, devant ses yeux l'univers semblait tourbillonner à lui en donner des nausées, elle avait froid, parcourue de frisson et en même temps d'une sensation de brûlure par endroit, ses tremblements étaient incontrôlables et son cœur battait vraiment, vraiment trop vite. Elle serra les dents.

Ce n'était pas du tout le bon moment pour faire une crise d'angoisse.

Très lentement et précautionneusement, guidée par le sorcier, elle lâcha son aiguille et son fil et s'écarta, le laissant lui même retirer l'épine métallique de son abdomen. Retombant au sol sur ses fesses, Christine ferma longuement les yeux et déglutit plusieurs fois d'affilé, calmant sa respiration, ses doigts faiblement appuyé contre l'intérieur de son poignet pour prendre son pouls. Et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Stephen.

« Christine qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Et c'est tout ce qui lui fallut pour que toute la pression et le stress abondamment accumulés ces dernières semaines de partout, à son travail, avec Stephen et même seule, éclate comme un feu d'artifice et jaillisse de son cœur à l'en faire exploser. En quelques secondes seulement elle était debout, toujours aussi fébrile malgré son apparence menaçante, la voix enrouée d'émotion.

« Mais tout Stephen, rien ne va ! »

Il haussa les sourcils sans comprendre, plutôt surpris de la voir passer d'un état d'angoisse avancé à celui d'une femme en furie vraiment remontée, et elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur lui, prête à déverser tout son ressenti par vague chaotiques jusqu'au soulagement.

« J'en ai marre Stephen ! J'en ai plus que marre, je suis désolée mais maintenant, tout ça, il faut que ça cesse ! »

Elle agita ses bras autour d'elle sans rien montrer en particulier, comme désignant leur situation, la scène qu'ils formaient, et le sorcier sentait bien que ça allait mal finir. Déjà Christine ne s'énervait jamais, elle était d'un calme olympien et d'une patience à toute épreuve, il le fallait bien en général quand on avait un métier aussi éprouvant que sa spécialité en médecine, mais elle n'était pas simplement calme professionnellement, elle avait un sang froid qui pouvait dépasser tout entendement. Même quand il se comportait comme le pire des connards elle savait se maîtriser. Et elle semblait pourtant au bord extrême de l'implosion, à cet instant. Et c'était si rare que la chute était inévitable, parce que quand c'était parti, la machine était inaltérable.

« Mais encore...? »

Les bras de Christine retombèrent mollement avec dépit le long de son corps. La colère dans son ton s'était évanouie brusquement, sans crier gare, et ses traits semblaient se détendre à vue d'œil. Comme si elle ne s'était jamais énervée. Enfin, si on voulait. En tout cas, plus les secondes passaient, plus elle semblait lucide, la crise était passé, l'angoisse était morte, la tempête dans son esprit s'était tue, mais les explications, elles, étaient sur le point de prendre un sacré tournant. Voir même de faire un virage très brutal. Ses yeux étaient humides, suppliant de compréhension. Elle ne voulait pas que ça se termine dans le fossé. Pas encore.

« Je ne suis pas ton infirmière personnelle Stephen, je ne peux pas être à ton service vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, tu as un rythme que je ne peux juste pas suivre... »

Elle le regarda longuement, dans l'espoir de lui faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se disputent et que ça dégénère.

« Et j'en ai marre, que tu te permettes de débarquer comme ça chez moi à n'importe quelles heures du jour et de la nuit pour que je te soigne, tu me harcèle en permanence ! T'arrive-t-il seulement de te demander si je n'ai pas d'autres choses à faire ou si je ne suis pas fatiguée ? »

Stephen se mordit imperceptiblement les lèvres. _Calme._

« Je sais que tu as changé Stephen, je sais à quel point ce que tu as vécu a été dur. Et c'est bien que tu veuille changer, mais tu implique tellement les gens dans tes histoires que ça les déboussole... »

Stephen haussa les sourcils, une amer sensation de mécontentement s'échappant de ses poumons par expirations régulières. Il détestait qu'on lui dise cela, personne ne pouvait comprendre l'enfer dans lequel il avait sombré, et quand les gens lui sortaient ce genre de remarque il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer acerbe et odieux. Tout simplement parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'on le prenait en pitié. Il savait que Christine n'était pas de ces gens, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne supportait pas cette idée seule.

« Vous êtes tellement changeants aussi, soupira-il en se redressant avec précaution, vous vous plaignez que je vous ignore et lorsque je vous considère vous vous plaignez aussi »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, Stephen. Tu n'aime personne, tu l'as dit toi même, tu n'es ami avec personne, parce que personne n'est assez bien pour toi »

Vexé, il grogna.

« Ne te sers pas de ce que j'ai dit à ton avantage Christine. Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé »

« T'excuser n'effacera pas tes paroles ! » Assena la jeune femme en agitant de nouveau ses bras « j'ai toujours été là pour toi, mais là j'arrive plus à suivre ! J'ai un travail, et j'ai une vie à côté, je ne te suis pas dévouée corps et âme ! »

« Je te demande de l'aide de temps en temps, ça ne te convient pas ? Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir de savoir que je me soucie de toi ! »

La façon dont il cracha cela à son visage lui fit mal.

« Non, ce n'est pas de temps en temps, c'est tout le temps ! Alors dis moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Sa voix tremblait désormais, et elle ne pouvait plus le cacher, toute sa frustration et son ressentiment s'écoulait dans ses paroles sans prendre les formes aiguisées que ses sentiments auraient pu avoir. Elle avait vexé Stephen, mais ne dit on pas que la vérité blesse ?

« Je veux t'aider mais là c'est trop me demander, si tu viens me voir uniquement pour que je te réanime alors ne viens plus du tout, j'ai déjà suffisamment de gens à sauver aux urgences ! »

Peut être qu'elle regretta ces paroles lorsqu'elles passèrent ses lèvres. Elle le pensait, mais pas aussi crûment, et elle n'avait sûrement pas voulu le dire ainsi, avec autant d'indélicatesse et de froideur. Mais Stephen semblait ne pas l'avoir compris, et son regard se figea comme le marbre. Quelque chose dans celui ci venait de changer.

« Quelle générosité Docteur Palmer ! » Rugit presque Stephen, un court instant l'ancien lui prenant le contrôle sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire « non vraiment, j'avais oublié à quel point sauver des vies vous répugnait, pourquoi sauver Stephen quand on a une petite boucherie à disposition, mieux vaut empêcher les alcooliques de s'étrangler avec la languette en métal de leurs canettes, c'est ça ? »

Le cœur de Christine se fissura avec un son déchirant qui résonna jusqu'à ses oreilles une longue seconde, et sa respiration tremblante vacilla. Ses yeux étaient si gonflés de larmes qu'ils semblaient presque prêts à sortir de leurs orbites, et elle savait qu'elle ne les retiendrait pas éternellement.

Et Stephen, comme aspiré dans un tourbillon de colère, le venin de son caractère se repentant dans ses veines, se dressa sur ses pieds, bien que maladroitement, le doigt pointé vers la silhouette fébrile de la jeune femme, et un court instant, une vision de leur dernière dispute avant son départ au Népal lui revint en mémoire. Mais trop tard, les paroles franchissaient déjà ses lèvres. Pour le pire.

« Ça y est, pourquoi s'embêter à soigner le Docteur Strange, il est guéri de sa dépression maintenant, ce n'est plus un chiot blessé, il n'a plus d'intérêt maintenant ! Non, allons, le Docteur Palmer a besoin de victimes pour se sentir vivante ! Tu... »

Mais, dans un soupir profondément blessé, Christine parla avant qu'il n'ait put finir sa phrase. Et tout était brisé.

« Je suis une Sainte c'est ça ? »

Et Stephen regretta immédiatement tout ce qu'il avait dit, car dans ses yeux clairs il put voir son cœur couler de nouveau, fondre, mourir, brûler. Il regretta si fort qu'il aurait préféré se jeter dans le vide là tout de suite, du haut de cet immeuble, plutôt que de continuer à assister à ce spectacle horrifiant, l'une des seules personnes comptant à ses yeux ayant pour seule envie de disparaître sous terre. Comment avait-il put ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, il ne savait même pas d'où tout cela lui venait.

L'ancien lui, le détestable, l'horripilant Stephen avait refait surface d'un seul coup, sans prévenir, sans qu'il ne puisse le contrer. Il haïssait cette part de lui même du plus profond de ses tripes, maintenant qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'elle représentait vraiment, parce qu'elle était celle capable de tout détruire, c'était ça en fin de compte, le bouton « autodestruction ». Christine avait toujours été, étrangement, la seule personne capable de le faire partir au quart de tour, de le mettre dans des états de colère monumentaux en une seconde. Mais elle avait aussi toujours été la seule capable de le faire se sentir bien, humain, accepté. La seule qui en fin de compte l'aimait pour ce qu'il était vraiment, pas pour sa renommée ou son argent, simplement pour sa personne.

Et il savait mieux que quiconque que s'attacher à lui était une voie sans retour qui mine l'âme jusqu'au néant.

Et une fois de plus il avait réussit à tout gâcher. À croire que ce fait ce qu'il faisait de mieux. Et elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

« Christine... » murmura-Il, la voix implorante de pardon, dépitée.

Mais c'était fini. Il avait franchi le point de non retour, dépassé la zone rouge, et maintenant il était au cœur d'un no-man's land sans fin. Les larmes affluèrent sur les joues de Christine, inondèrent son visage et comprimèrent sa poitrine. Elle fit brusquement volte face et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour étrangler la douleur qui menaçait d'exploser, tout ce qu'elle cachait, s'appuyant sur le petit bar en pierre qui trônait dans la pièce comme si elle était sur le point de s'écrouler.

Stephen voulut faire un pas, la main tendue vers elle, comme s'il voulait la rattraper. Et ses yeux lui brûlèrent, le noeud dans sa gorge croulant jusque dans sa poitrine. Mais il n'eut pas la force, le courage de bouger. Le silence était total.

« Vas-t'en Stephen. S'il te plaît... »

Il baissa la tête, vaincu, compréhensif, et Christine attendit comme une damnée qu'il disparaisse et ne revienne plus jamais. Qu'il s'évapore de sa vie, complètement.

Une seconde plus tard, sans chercher à protester, le sorcier disparaissait dans un portail d'étincelles orangées, et Christine s'écroulait simplement contre le mur, secouée de sanglots spasmodiques, le cœur au bord des lèvres, incapable d'aligner une pensée cohérente. Jamais la rechute n'avait été aussi brutale.

Et le pire était sûrement qu'elle savait que ça finirait ainsi.

 **-Stephen-Christine-**

Les heures s'écoulèrent, s'égrenèrent lentement, comme le rebours des jours d'un deuil. Christine, hagarde, ne se releva et ne quitta son salon que longtemps après le départ de Stephen, une éternité lui paraissait-il, et elle se contenta de traîner les pieds jusqu'à son lit et de s'écrouler en boule entre ses draps, le cœur en vrac, les yeux humides et la tête explosée d'avoir trop pleuré. Elle se sentait aussi lourde que la Tour Eiffel. Cependant elle ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, perdu entre éveil et somnolence, entre la conscience et le vide, sans jamais vraiment dormir une seconde. Les rares instants de répit où elle s'assoupit ne furent meublés que d'un tourbillon noir, et le lendemain, bien à contre cœur, bien qu'elle ait envie de rester ici jusqu'à dépérir, elle se leva pour aller travailler.

Mais, malgré sa réticence et, finalement, son envie d'oublier tout cela en se saoulant de travail et en se noyant sous l'effervescence des urgences, toute sa journée se déroula dans l'inactivité la plus absolue. C'était comme ça, son esprit était juste vide, elle n'arrivait pas à penser, à se concentrer, tournait en boucle dans son âme déserte les paroles qu'il avait prononcé la veille au soir et la façon dont ça avait fini. Elle revoyait, à chaque clignement des paupières, le moindre détail, ses vêtements, tachés de sang, sa peau poisseuse, son regard dévastateur, et le venin, le poison viscéral dans sa voix. C'était comme être hanté.

Tout ce qu'elle fit, même la moindre minuscule action, elle n'en garda aucun souvenir, agissant inconsciemment, par habitude, branchée sur auto-pilote, tout fonctionnait indépendamment de son jugement, et elle ne vit rien passer. C'était un peu comme lorsqu'on avait trop bu, tout était flou, on gardait simplement une vague impression de flottement et des souvenirs flous, en attendant le moment où l'on se réveillerait avec une migraine épouvantable et sinon regretterait de s'être saoulé à ce point.

Lorsque le soir venu elle se retrouva seule allongée dans son grand lit vide, elle eut l'impression que seulement quelques minutes venaient de s'écouler depuis qu'il était parti, depuis qu'elle s'était couchée après être restée en boule dans son salon, à même le sol, et elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de dormir. Peut être qu'elle allait encore rester là à ruminer toute la nuit.

Puis soudain, distillant le silence, un fin crépitement d'étincelles la fit plisser les paupières et se mordre les joues, d'anticipation et de douleur. Stephen Strange venait d'arriver dans la pièce inondée de pénombre, au travers d'un de ces portails magiques qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'observer à maintes reprises, et alors qu'elle, elle avait surtout envie d'être seule, Stephen, lui, était bien décidé à vider son coeur, à le mettre à sac. Enfin, il avait passer la journée à trouver quoi lui dire, il avait écrit des discours, des poèmes, appris un sort pour faire des feux d'artifices. Il voulait trouver un moyen de renverser la situation.

Et pourtant, en arrivant, lorsqu'il la vit recroquevillé sur le côté à l'extrême bord de son lit, presque à en tomber, dos à lui, toutes les pensées qui martelaient son crâne depuis vingt-quatre heures s'évaporèrent façon brûlé, pour ne laisser place qu'à une douleur psychologique méritée et une écrasante culpabilité.

« Je sais que tu ne dors pas »

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce par quoi il aurait voulu commencer, mais c'était toujours mieux que « salut ».

Christine fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu, simulant le sommeil le plus profond et impénétrable, sa poitrine se serrant douloureusement à l'entente de sa voix. Cette voix toute en nuances qu'elle adorait autant qu'elle la détestait parfois.

« Tu ne respire pas de cette façon quand tu dors » justifia-Il pour appuyer ses précédentes paroles. Ce n'était qu'un murmure, presque un soupir. Mais tout était si calme qu'on l'aurait entendu dans la pièce d'à côté.

Cependant elle resta totalement silencieuse, aussi stoïque que du marbre. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Ce serait remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Stephen l'avait bien compris, mais il voulait réparer les choses. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Écoute, Christine, aucun mot dans cet univers, ni dans aucun autre, ne serait assez juste pour te dire à quel point je suis désolé...c'est toi qui avait raison, tu as toujours raison sur moi... »

Il fit quelques pas en direction du lit, ses pieds nus s'enfonçant dans la moquette avec un bruit velouté. Il n'osait pas marcher trop vite, c'était comme être en face d'un fauve. Mieux valait ne pas faire de geste brusque. Il trouva cette comparaison tellement minable qu'il en leva les yeux au ciel, reprenant son sérieux.

« Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, c'était impulsif c'était...je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais c'était ce que l'ancien moi aurait dit, et je le déteste, et je déteste quand il revient comme ça, je ne voulais pas le dire mais je l'ai dit, mais ce n'était pas...moi... »

Il poussa un gémissement silencieux de dépit en entendant ses excuses confuses et incompréhensibles. Il avait l'impression d'être un bébé gazouillant des insultes que ses parents prenaient pour des rires. C'était insupportable. Dire qu'il avait préparé un discours et qu'il l'avait oublié au profit de ces excuses minables... Christine, elle, ne disait toujours rien, mais elle écoutait, et chacun des mots que prononçait le sorcier faisait naître en elle une nouvelle émotion. Dont la nature restait indéterminée, d'ailleurs.

« Je ne veux pas que tu parte Christine, mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour...pour devenir celui que tu veux... je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, je pensais qu'en te confiant ma vie je te montrerai la confiance que j'ai en toi et... »

Il soupira à nouveau, tombant mollement à l'extrême opposé du lit, comme une plume dans une flaque, sans éclaboussures, loin de là où Christine était allongée. Il savait qu'elle préférait garder ses distances quand elle n'était pas bien. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez de ses doigts et, cherchant ses mots, finit tout simplement par passer une main fatiguée contre son visage.

« J'aimerai que tu reste avec moi...que les autres s'en aillent, je m'en fiche, mais toi, je veux que tu reste...j'ai besoin que tu reste... »

Christine ferma les yeux, durement, comme si elle voulait que tout autour d'elle disparaisse, une larme rebelle s'échappant silencieusement d'entre ses cils et sa paupière pour rouler de sa joue à son oreiller. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Oui, elle le savait, il lui avait déjà dit qu'il voulait qu'elle reste avec lui. Il n'avait même pas besoin de le dire, elle le lisait dans ses yeux. Sa voix était si profondément sincère et brisée qu'elle ne pouvait pas ne pas le croire. Et aussi parce qu'elle connaissait Stephen, elle savait qu'il disait la vérité. Mais c'était dur d'accepter les choses si facilement après avoir entendu les horreurs qu'il était capable de prononcer lorsqu'il était en colère. Elle ne devait pas.

Stephen Strange lui faisait autant de mal que de bien. Peut être même plus de mal que de bien. Mais elle n'arriverait pourtant pas à y échapper, c'était une fatalité sans issue, même si elle lui pardonnait, elle savait que ça finirait toujours ainsi. Ils n'étaient pas fait pour s'entendre toujours, la tempête sommeillait toujours entre eux, et rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'éclater à n'importe quel moment.

Stephen, lui, passa doucement la pulpe de doigt mutilé sur la vitre cassée de sa montre. La détachant avec précaution, il la retourna délicatement dans la paume de sa main instable et en lut l'inscription gravée dans l'argent au dos avec une certaine mélancolie. Ou comment dix petits mots suffisaient à lui mettre le cœur à sac.

 _Seul le temps dira à quel point je t'aime - Christine_

Si seulement il l'avait compris plus tôt. Si seulement il avait été moins égoïste. Et il ne savait que trop bien que l'on pouvait refaire le monde avec des « si ».

« Je suis désolé. »

« Je ne te pardonnerait jamais. »

 _Pour tout ce que tu as dit. Pas seulement pour hier._

Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire, il le savait déjà. Ils le savaient déjà.

« Moi non plus » souffla-il.

Et c'était vrai.

Il extirpa de la poche de sa tunique une petite pochette en velours noire qu'il observa, en pleine réflexion, une longue seconde, avant de finalement en sortir une petite chaîne en argent, au bout de laquelle pendait un lapis-lazuli poli. Sur le dos, il y a un moment déjà, il avait gravé lui même, à la main, de son écriture illisible et maladroite, mais la plus appliquée en dépit de son incapacité à se servir de ses mains à ce moment là, un message qui l'avait véritablement hanté pendant des mois et des mois jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus en dormir.

Doucement il posa le bijou sur le matelas à côté de lui et laissa son regard dériver sur le mur en face de lui, sur les quelques photographies et vieux posters qui pendaient en presque lambeaux, agrippés à quelques vieilles punaises, sur un tableau de liège. Christine, dans son dos, il l'avait deviné sans peine, s'était tourné vers lui. Sa main glissa jusqu'au bijou, le frôlant imperceptiblement, et le ramena jusqu'à elle. Minée de trouble, elle le prit entre ses mains, le retournant pour lire le message qu'elle avait sentit en le touchant. Elle se pinça les lèvres. C'était mieux si elle ne se remettait pas à pleurer.

 _Rien ne suffira jamais. Pas même le temps - Stephen_

Le message répondait à celui de la montre, et à lui tout seul, avait l'effet d'une bombe émotionnelle dévastatrice.

« Ça ne m'a rien couté, je n'avais plus d'argent...murmura-Il, je l'avais acheté quelques jours après être arrivé à Kamar-Taj... le lapis-lazuli...me faisait penser à tes yeux... »

Christine caressa la surface lisse de la pierre et la rancoeur dans sa poitrine, bien qu'elle ne l'aurait pas voulut ainsi, s'apaisa légèrement. Elle ne savait pas depuis quand il pouvait se monter si humain et émotif, si simplement honnête, mais elle aimait malgré tout le Stephen qui faisait tout pour gagner son pardon et qui osait se montrer sous son vrai jour simplement pour quelques unes de ses paroles.

« Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour que tu m'accepte de nouveau ? »

« Sois patient »

Stephen tourna la tête vers elle. Allongée sur le dos, les bras repliés contre son ventre, sa chevelure claire étalée comme une aura de répit autour de sa tête, elle le regardait avec un visage tordu d'émotions contradictoires qu'elle n'arrivait même pas elle même à interpréter ou même à trier. Mais au moins elle lui parlait, elle le regardait, et c'était plutôt bon signe. Le sorcier lui fit un triste sourire. Elle savait bien qu'il n'avait jamais été du genre patient, il était de ceux qui veulent tout, tout de suite, mais après ce qu'il avait subi et appris depuis son accident, son enfer, il se sentait capable d'attendre d'avantage les choses et de s'en délecter avec passion. Il avait compris que tout était éphémère. En revanche, pour Christine, c'était moins sûr.

« Je vais essayer »

L'ébauche de sourire qu'elle lui renvoya était tout aussi maigre et triste que le sien une seconde auparavant, reflet de leur anorexie sentimentale partagée. Entre ses mains, la pierre bleue tournoyait lentement dans l'air au bout de sa chaînette d'argent, renvoyant des reflets profonds sur sa peau, et lorsqu'elle posa les yeux dessus, la pulpe de son index caressant la surface où le message avait été gravé, ses yeux brillèrent un instant d'une lueur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Le silence se prolongea un long moment avant d'être coupé de nouveau.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas donné avant ? »

Stephen soupira et haussa les épaules. Il ne le savait même pas à vrai dire.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment...je crois que je n'ai pas trouvé le bon moment... »

 _Je crois que je n'ai pas eu le courage_ , c'était surtout ça qu'il voulait dire, et c'était aussi surtout ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire, mais Christine à travers ses paroles l'avait compris, et ça lui suffisait. Elle savait lire entre les lignes, comprendre les messages qu'il envoyait, ceux qui se clavaient derrière ses mots. Et c'était vraiment la seule.

Un silence étrange prit place entre eux alors, on n'entendait plus que la ville endormie au dehors et leurs respirations respectives, lentes et constantes, comme des berceuses. Il n'y avait presque plus d'amertume. Un court instant Christine crut entendre résonner autour d'elle l'écho de ses complaintes quand la veille au soir elle avait tenté de réanimer Stephen de longues minutes durant, et elle frémit. Elle ferma les paupières, comme abattant un mur entre elle et ces souvenirs, et déglutit, chassant ces images de son esprit. Elle avait vraiment eut la peur de sa vie. Et une seule fois, ça lui avait suffit.

Et d'un seul regard dans sa direction, petit corps assis entre ses draps de cotons, il sut qu'il y avait encore des choses à dire.

« Hier soir, avant que je ne m'éveille, que s'est-il passé ? »

Christine se mordit la lèvre, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, avant de rouvrir les yeux et de le fixer gravement. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir envie d'en parler, mais peut être que c'était nécessaire.

« C'est plutôt à toi de me dire ça... »

« Eh bien...de ce que je me souvienne, à Londres, on avait aperçu d'étranges statues apparaître et disparaître à leur guise, elles attaquaient les passants...je m'y suis rendu, et il se trouve qu'en fait ce n'était pas des statues à proprement parlé mais plus des genre d'entités extra dimensionnelles qui... »

Voyant qu'il s'égarait dans les détails, Christine claqua des doigts pour attirer son attention. Il haussa les sourcils, surpris, et la fixa de ses grands yeux bleus.

« Stephen, vas droit au but »

« Oui, excuse moi, je suis allé à Londres pour me charger de les renvoyer dans leur dimension mais elles m'avaient tendu un piège et je me suis retrouvé dans une embuscade, elles m'ont sauté dessus et tu connais la conséquence de cette attaque surprise... »

La référence à son torse mutilé fut loin de faire plaisir à Christine. Elle en frissonna.

« Je me souviens juste que dans l'urgence j'ai ouvert un portail, je perdais beaucoup de sang alors je ne crois pas m'être vraiment rendu compte d'où j'allais me rendre... »

Elle fut surprise pas son aveu, plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu le laisser paraître. Pourtant son visage resta impassible. Cela avait-il été un choix inconscient ? C'était la vérité en tout cas, tout avait été si vite que Stephen n'avait rien vu venir, et alors que son cœur commençait à prendre un rythme anarchique dans sa poitrine et que son sang désertait son organisme plus vite que celui ci n'en produisait, il avait joué sur son instinct. Et il avait bien fait, parce que s'il avait atterri ailleurs, à moins d'un hôpital, il n'aurait pas survécu à ses blessures.

« Je me souviens juste des tes étagères me tombant dessus les unes après les autres puis trou noir... »

Il reporta son regard azur dans celui plus orageux de Christine et l'observa nager dans le trouble le plus absolu. Dans le reflet de son regard elle voyait de nouveau le carrelage de sa salle de bain poisseux de sang, les traces écarlates de mains contre ses miroirs et ses murs, et l'intégralité de ses étagères brisées sur le sol, le tout formant un chaos monstrueux d'hémoglobine, de crèmes et de verre qui l'avait dégoûté au premier regard. Il lui avait fallut des heures pour tout nettoyer. Et elle n'avait même pas encore fini, n'ayant pas eu le Force de s'y remettre.

« Je t'ai vraiment fait peur ? »

Elle le regarda comme si il venait de dire la blague de l'année. Lui avoir fait peur ? Quel euphémisme ! Elle avait cru mourir cent cinquante fois en l'espace d'une milliseconde.

« Ta cape a défoncé la porte de ma salle de bain et m'a agrippé par les cheveux pour que je la suive, elle t'a tiré dans le couloir jusqu'à l'entrée du salon. Tu te vidais de ton sang, j'ai bien cru que tu faisais une hémorragie viscérale, mais ce n'était qu'externe... Et ensuite tu es passé de la tachycardie à l'arythmie, j'ai essayé de te réanimer pendant presque une dizaine de minute, j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais y rester... »

Peut être que le reproche dans son ton était trop cruel ou cassant, mais c'était la vérité, et elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Il n'en se vexa pas, heureusement.

« Je suis désolé » soupira Stephen.

Combien de fois avait-elle dût endurer cela à cause de lui ? Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi elle avait craqué, il comprenait pourquoi elle n'en pouvait plus. Il se mit une claque mentale si forte qu'il l'entendit en écho pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Bien sûr qu'elle en avait marre, bien sûr qu'elle avait eut raison de le lui faire remarquer. Il lui en serait éternellement redevable. Et ça, c'était le genre de dette que l'on ne pouvait jamais vraiment payer. Il lui devait la vie.

« Mais grâce à toi je vais bien. Tu m'as encore sauvé la vie »

Elle lui lança un regard sombre l'air de dire « ne t'avise pas de me remercier pour ça » et cela, contre toute attente, amusa Stephen. Oui, il lui devait tout. Il se pencha et saisit sa main avec délicatesse, guettant son approbation. Il ne voulait pas faire quoi que ce soit de travers. Elle se raidit d'abord, cela lui paraissait tellement doux après le reste, puis finalement consentit à ce qu'il la guide. Il pouvait la toucher après tout, elle n'en mourrait pas. Attirant son bras vers lui, il déposa sa fine main hésitante contre son cou et Christine sentit sous ses doigts la palpitation de son sang, de son cœur, battant à un rythme régulier et constant, calme, apaisé.

« Tu vois. Tout va bien maintenant »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, avec une expression indéchiffrable. Le calme était de nouveau maître des lieux, Les Échos de tempête s'étaient tus, et c'était tellement plus agréables. Christine, doucement, retira sa main de celle de Stephen et celui ci la laissa s'éloigner sans rien faire, ignorant le fourmillement mécontent de son épiderme lorsqu'elle s'en écarta. Elle s'allongea entre ses draps clairs, visiblement détendue, face à lui, et serra ses bras contre elle. Puis elle bailla, avec la discrétion d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

« Tu n'as pas fermé l'œil depuis au moins vingt-quatre heures, je me trompe ? »

Avec dépit elle secoua la tête à la négative. C'était vrai, maintenant que la rancoeur était vidée, Christine avait l'impression que son corps s'alourdissait de seconde en seconde et que le sommeil la tirait avidement vers ses limbes de songes, ses paupières papillonnant doucement. Elle finirait par s'endormir aussi simplement, après avoir passé toute une nuit dans l'agitation sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil à cause de lui. La vie était ironique parfois. Stephen se leva, lissant les plis du tissus au dessous de lui.

« Tu devrais dormir »

Elle tendit sa main vers Stephen, l'appelant à s'approcher. Intrigué, il se pencha vers elle.

« Tu peux poser le médaillon sur la table de chevet ? »

Acquiesçant, il prit le collier qu'elle lui tendait avec précaution, comme s'il craignait de le faire tomber, ignorant le frisson qui courait ses bras au frôlement de leurs peaux. Elle l'avait pardonné, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Et il était content. Doucement, il posa le médaillon sur la petite table de cheveux en bois lisse, sur la pochette en velours qui allait avec, et se retourna vers le lit, comme sur le point de dire quelque chose. Cependant, comme rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu, il s'emmêla les pieds dans un pan de drap qui trainait et bascula sur le lit avec un cri étranglé comme le poussin dans l'eau, s'étalant de tout son long avec un ridicule ahurissant. Il se rattrapa de ses bras en la dernière seconde et leva la tête, alerte, comme prêt à bondir sur un ennemi invisible. Cela arracha un sourire à Christine qui commençait à somnoler, doucement mais sûrement. Stephen pouffa légèrement, oui, il était ridicule, puis sans se gêner, se laissa glisser dans le lit à côté d'elle.

Christine haussa les sourcils.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Stephen dégagea la tunique qui couvrait son corps pour laisser entrevoir sa poitrine. Dessus les plaies béantes qui l'ouvraient la veille étaient cousues et suturées proprement, encore légèrement rougies mais pleinement refermées, symbole de tout ce qu'uni avait eu à affronter la veille. Il les pointa du doigt, l'air le plus innocent possible.

« Je suis fatiguée moi aussi, je te rappelle que j'ai failli mourir il y a moins de vingt-quatre heure »

Christine retroussa son petit nez à demi enfoui dans son oreiller et souffla un léger rire. Décidément, il ne changeait pas Strange. Puis elle soupira doucement. Ce calme, cette apparente sérénité en elle, et cette sensation de plénitude absolue, effarouchée, déversée dans ses veines comme une droguerie lui faisait une drôle d'impression. Stephen allongé à ses côtés, simplement, ça lui rappelait beaucoup de choses.

« Ça me rappelle avant, quand tout était plus simple » murmura-elle.

Hors contexte le sorcier n'aurait peut être pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, parce qu'il n'avait jamais été doué pour interpréter les messages émotionnels, mais à cet instant il comprit sans même avoir besoin d'y réfléchir. Et il ne sut pas vraiment quoi en penser.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, quiet, et Stephen réfléchissait à ce qu'elle venait dire, sous toutes les coutures. Il n'était pas certain que leur passé commun ait été plus calme qu'agité, en partie à cause de lui, alors il trouvait à la fois étrange et rassurant qu'elle décèle dans ces ouragans lointains quelques oasis de répit. Mais il allait toujours savoir qu'elle avait put se sentir bien avec lui, à un moment ou un autre. Oui. C'était bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ferma les yeux.

« Les choses ont-elles un jour été simples ? »

Mais seul le vide répondit à sa question. Il rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Christine, dans le silence le plus absolu. Bien sûr, comment aurait-elle put répondre ? En moins d'une minute elle avait sombré dans le sommeil le plus profond et impénétrable, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme régulier, son visage serein portant l'emprunte de la fatigue. Elle semblait si paisible. Strange sourit, puis il se redressa et se pencha.

Oui, en fin de compte il se souvenait parfaitement d'avant, quand entre eux tout pouvait être aussi simple que ça, une Christine assoupie et un Strange qui aurait tout donné pour que le temps se fige sur cette image.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent comme une brise le front de la jeune femme, et l'écho d'un baiser fourmilla ses lèvres.

« Bonne nuit, Christine »

Une seconde plus tard il disparaissait dans un portail magique, ne laissant derrière que l'appartement calme de la jeune femme et quelques étincelles rougeoyantes s'évanouissant dans l'air.

Et après Les Échos de tempête, le répit.

Et tout allait enfin mieux.


End file.
